


Lost

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [58]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: This hurt my heart...
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 7





	Lost

I lost it all. 

My friends, my family, my everything. 

I couldn’t help my best friend when he needed me.

I could only stand by as he disappeared.

And when the sun sank low that final night,

I realized I probably never would be able to help him.

The first year, that was the hardest.

Having to get over his absence.

Having to continue on.

It hurt, more than I thought it would.

But I pushed through it.

The second year was better.

I didn’t wake up every day crying for him.

I did cry, though.

That will  _ never _ change.

The third year saw the others improving.

Iggy could fight again,

Even though he was blind.

And Gladio, well…

He didn’t have many issues to begin with…

In the sixth year, 

The daemons become more dangerous.

So many times I went on a hunt,

Followed by others.

Only to return home alone.

The eighth year was the worst.

Noct’s absence hit me one day,

Out of the blue.

I didn’t move for days;

I  _ couldn’t _ move for days.

I realized that day just  _ how much _ I had lost.

The tenth year.

That’s when he  _ finally _ came home.

But it didn’t last.

He was gone before the sun rose,

His soul joined her in the afterlife.

The eleventh year, we held a memorial.

Everyone was there,

Praying to the Astrals

That their King was safe.

Fifteenth year.

The memorial has been held every year;

Each year we celebrate our departed King.

And as each year passes,

I feel it, taking over me:

_ I don’t want to live without him anymore. _

Twenty-third year.

I’ll be seeing Noct again soon.

I just hope that he hasn’t changed too much.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt my heart...


End file.
